


Some boys

by Withmyteeth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyteeth/pseuds/Withmyteeth
Summary: Christmas Eve is a special day in Japan for couples. Typically one will ask the other out and they'll spend the day together. To be asked is a significant milestone.However, Hanzo Shimada was asked out by one Jesse McCree. Will Hanzo agree despite them never going on a date before?(Another secret santa present, this one for trashlynns)





	Some boys

Hanzo Shimada looks down at the note he had received from his brother. Or, rather, that he had received from his brother on behalf of Jesse McCree. Genji had been rather giggly when handing it over, making Hanzo promise to open it when he was alone. Hanzo hadn’t understood why at the time, but, now that he’s (re)reading the words he’s glad that no one can see how flushed his face is. 

The note is filled with cursive writing asking for Hanzo to go out with the author tomorrow. The writing’s a little shaky and the paper smells faintly of alcohol and cigarillos. There’s a chance that McCree wasn’t exactly sober or in his right mind when he wrote this. He must not have told Genji the contents, either. Sure, Genji was apparently smart enough to surmise pieces here and there, but Hanzo would like to believe that Genji wouldn’t have let McCree ask him out on Christmas Eve. It was a serious day for couples in Japan, and for him to just set McCree up for a rejection like that would have been far too cruel for his brother to have done to one of their close friends.

Ignoring Genji’s part in all this, however, leaves Hanzo with the choice of whether or not to accept the offer. On one hand, as he previously thought, spending the day has some serious romantic connotations that Hanzo’s not too sure he’s ready to apply on a first date. On the other hand, traditions in this region are different and spending some time with McCree sounds extremely pleasant. The two of them, alone, maybe holding hands if Hanzo’s lucky. The cowboy’s promised more than that in his half-hearted flirts, but imagining any of that taking place might actually make Hanzo short circuit.

Thus, it’s decided. Hanzo’s going to accept. 

He marches over to McCree’s room, knocks once, twice. Doesn’t have to wait too long, because McCree’s opening the door. He does have to wait for it to reopen after McCree screeches and shuts it in his face. Which is rude and fairly unlike the cowboy, but Hanzo is patient. 

When the door finally reopens, and Hanzo can get a word in from McCree’s nervous rambling, all Hanzo says is, “Where are we going?”

It shuts McCree up, renders him speechless for the first time since Hanzo’s met him.Too bad it won’t work a second time. Extra too bad that this isn’t a moment where he wants him quiet. Hanzo’ll have to work with the shrug that he’s given. 

“Wear something nice. I’ll pick you up at two?” McCree just nods and smiles with a stupid contented look that suits him. Hanzo wants to kiss him and see how it feels against his mouth. And, while the thoughts no longer need to be pushed to the corner of his mind, that is a thought for tomorrow. 

Hanzo waves and says he’ll see him tomorrow. He walks away and is almost too far away to hear McCree sigh out, “looking forward to it.” 

Almost.

The next day, Hanzo’s gotten all his preparations ready. He’s got movie tickets, a new poncho for McCree as a present, and dinner reservations. Knock on wood, this could be a damn good day. 

McCree is stunning as always, changed into a suit. The fabric is tight around his chest and arms and, when Hanzo chances a look down, around his lower regions as well. God give him strength. The damn cowboy wasn’t anywhere to be found, either. 

“You-” Hanzo’s voice came out hoarse. “You look great. Are you ready?”

“Yessir. Do I get a clue to where we’re going?” Hanzo puts his best mischievous smile on and puts a finger to his lps. McCree laughs, Hanzo grabs his wrist, and then they’re going. 

Halfway to the movies, McCree moves his arm so they’re holding hands. Hanzo can feel that his hand is not the only one sweaty. Too bad neither of them are willing to let go of each other once they have hold. The moisture they’re creating is only serving to create a cycle of sweaty and sweatier. 

They’re watching an old action movie, something that McCree has apparently seen enough to whisper the lines. Hanzo gets each whisper blowing warm breaths on his ear, causing him to shiver. Thankfully the room is dark, and McCree’s eyes are trained on the screen anyway. 

Somehow the date feels much more sexual than as romantic as it’s supposed to feel. Or perhaps that’s just how Hanzo is feeling. Hot and sweaty, too many layers between them.

Finally the movie finishes. McCree is excitedly talking about his favorite parts. Hanzo can barely pay attention, much less follow along, too distracted by the way McCree’s mouth moves and his eyes light up. McCree notices the lack of interest and asks what’s up. Without even thinking too much about it, Hanzo’s spilling out the truth.

“I’m very lucky to be here with you.” They’re holding hands again, and Hanzo can feel McCree tense even as he throws a playful wink in Hanzo’s direction. 

There’s still time before dinner, so they aimlessly walk around the town. McCree finds a little thrift shop and drags Hanzo along as he goes in. It’s a small shop, since it’s in the small ton that they’re stationed in, but McCree manages to find little keychains with names and words on them. Since Hanzo isn’t a name listed, McCree gets him each one that say “Love”. Hanzo takes it happily.

By the time it’s time to eat, they’ve worked up quite an appetite. Walking around for an hour will do that to someone, Hanzo supposes. But it just makes it that much sweeter to sit down and look over the menu. 

McCree orders a burger; Hanzo orders a shrimp meal that looks promising. They both agree to share mozzarella sticks as an appetite. 

“Y’know, I’m surprised you said yes.” Hanzo looks up from his drink into McCree’s eyes.

“Mm? And why’s that?” McCree fiddles with his shirt collar, agitated or nervous.

“Well, I didn’t even know you swung my way, f’starters. And then Genji told me about today and all about your traditions. It’s an important day for couples, innit?” Nervous, then.

“There’s always a chance to change tradition.” It seems to pacify his concerns for now. Hanzo would love to promise that there’s always next year to celebrate being a couple, but that’s way too romantic. 

They eat, conversing over tradition and then families and then nothing and then everything and by the time they leave Hanzo feels like all he wants to do is throw himself on his bed and sleep. Preferably surrounded by a certain cowboy’s arms, but he’ll take what he can get. 

McCree walks him to his room. They dawdle by the door, neither one ready to end the day, even though Hanzo can feel the yawns building up. Finally McCree leans down and presses a light kiss to Hanzo’s cheek. 

“I had a great night. We should do it again.” Hanzo agrees, and then they’re departing and Hanzo’s cheek feels like it glows for the rest of the night.

(They have another date night the next time they have a chance, the seventh of January. Hanzo gave over the gift that he’d forgotten to hand over last time. McCree jokes that it’s a “Three Kings’ Day present. Better yet, it keeps them warm as they cuddle as they watch some movie that Genji had lobbed at their heads. It was a romantic comedy- and they were continuously making fun of Genji’s tastes throughout the movie- but suddenly the two leads got a little handsy. 

Hanzo had to look away as the girl had slipped a hand down her boyfriend’s chest and onto his pants. The moans from the screen were affecting him as he realized how close he was to McCree. They were literally pressed against one another.

Which made it only easier to tell that McCree had been affected, too, the evidence hard against Hanzo’s leg. Neither mentioned it for a moment, but then Hanzo shifted, ever so slightly, and McCree moaned aloud. No longer to ignore it, Hanzo turned and one of them got closer and the other followed.

McCree kissed like a dying man with Hanzo as his saving grace. Hands pulling him closer and exploring his body, Hanzo could do nothing but moan and kiss and hang on for the ride. When they started rubbing against each other, rhythm not there in the heat of the moment, their kisses broke apart more often to leave space for air and choked off moans. Better yet, McCree had started biting along Hanzo’s neck and earlobes and letting his hands roam lower.

“How do you want this?” McCree growled into his ear.

“Fuck me.” The voice didn’t sound like Hanzo’s to his own ear, it sounded desperate and needy. But, hell, he’d be both if it meant he could get rid of all these clothes and map out McCree’s body. “Please, Mc-”

“Jesse, Sugar. Call me Jesse.” Jesse’s voice is teasing but breathless, and he’s reaching down to Hanzo’s pants. He could ask him to call him whatever he wanted and Hanzo might agree in this moment.

“Jesse, fuck me.” The name works and suddenly there’s lube and less clothes. Hanzo gets good eyeful of McCree. He’s a good bit bigger than Hanzo would have imagined, and just imagining taking it in is both frightening and exciting. 

The lube is cool against his entrance, and the intruding finger bigger than Hanzo’s. It’s mildly uncomfortable from its strangeness alone. When Hanzo gets used to it, though, and McCree can move it easily, another finger goes in, then another, scissoring and twisting and thrusting inside him. This goes on until Hanzo’s thrusting himself back, riding the fingers like his life depends on it. From his mouth spews every obscenity he knows.

Finally, Jesse takes out his finger and lubes up his dick. Hanzo is so aroused at this moment that neither the size of the cock nor the bright pink condom on it can turn him off now. The slow burn when McCree enters makes it harder to stay fully erect, but it doesn’t take too long before it feels more pleasurable than painful. Hanzo is thrusting himself on McCree’s cock, letting McCree fold him in half and thrust with everything he’s got as both their mouths become entangled with one another’s. All that can be heard are the slaps of skin against skin and the swallowed down moans each can’t, won’t, hold back.

All it takes for Hanzo to cum after all this buildup is Jesse looking him dead in the eye and telling him how “damn good you look, babe. So beautiful taking this cock. Arching so pretty for me.”

Hanzo cums with a cry of ‘Jesse’ from his mouth. Jesse thrusts through it, long thrusts that lose rhythm halfway through. Hanzo knows he’s tightening up from his release, knows Jesse’s close from how he can’t keep his eyes open, but Hanzo’s much too oversensitive to let him keep going. 

Jesse mercifully pulls out, strips off the condom, and starts rubbing himself off almost frantically. Hanzo, limbs weak and brain mush, lends a hand and that’s what pushes Jesse to the end, mercifully. 

They clean up hastily with an old shirt and don’t bother to redress. Wrapping themselves up with Jesse’s new poncho, they’re out like a light. 

Whether this is the start of a tradition of filling various sexual desires the day after a holiday is a secret. But Hanzo can happily say that unwrapping McCree on his birthday was one of the best gifts in recent years.)


End file.
